Arachnophobia
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: When Grissom turned to go back inside he saw his wife looking at them and smiled back. "We just started a new foundation. Habitat for Arachnids and Arachnophobiacs." Cowritten with ELM22.


Okay, so ELM22 and I were sitting around talking, and we got to thinking. What if Grissom's child didn't get the same love of insects that he has? So we wrote this! Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: None of this is ours, except Bella and the itsy bitsy spider that wants to eat her! LOL

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Bella was happily sitting in her bedroom, humming a little song as she colored in her book happily. But as she lay on the floor, she looked up at a noise she didn't recognize. It didn't occur to her that the sound came from another room. Her cerulean eyes widened.

On the wall, creeping along, was a daddy long legs spider, and she let out a terrified scream. "Daddy!"

Grissom jumped out of his armchair, dropping his book on the floor. A frenzy of images rushed through his mind as his daughter's cry made him think all the worst. He bolted down the hall and through her bedroom door. "Honey, what's wrong?"

She pointed at the slow moving spider and screamed again. "Daddy!"

As Grissom looked to where the little girl pointed he saw the long legged spider continue its journey along the wall. He scooped his crying daughter into his arms and held her tight. "It's okay, honey, it's just a spider."

She buried her face in his neck. "Kill it, Daddy!"

Grissom tried to choke his laughter and chuckled instead as he stroked her soft brown hair. "Oh... honey, you don't want to kill him."

She nodded stubbornly. "Is gonna eated me!"

"No, baby," Grissom gently pushed her hair back and brushed the tears from her face. "That spider isn't going to eat you. He's harmless and just looking for a good home. That's why he's here."

She shook her head. "Bad 'pider!"

"It's okay, baby, I promise. He won't hurt you." He reassured and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Want me to prove it to you?"

She shook her head, burying her face in his shoulder.

"You want me to take him outside and find him a new home?"

She finally looked at him. "Kay..."

"Okay, let's go find him a new home." Grissom said as he set Bella down on the floor.

She watched warily as he gently plucked the spider off of the wall, and she squealed when he turned around and came toward her.

"Bella, don't be scared." He wanted his daughter to see that there was nothing harmful about the creature and let it crawl on his hand as he knelt in front of her. "See? He's not hurting me."

She screamed again, shaking her head as she backed up. "Ew!"

Grissom sighed as he bowed his head. It discouraged him that his daughter had never exhibited the love for bugs that he had and that her mother had somewhat developed.

She continued to stare at the spider, and she pointed to the door. "Bad 'pider!"

"Okay, honey," Grissom smiled at his daughter. "Let's go outside and find him a new home."

She finally relaxed and followed after him, through the door and to the front door.

As they walked don the steps, Grissom holding Bella's hand as she carefully took one step at a time, he looked down at her. "Where do you think his new home should be?"

She pointed over to the grass, squirming. As he finally set the spider free, she watched it. "Bye!" She waved.

Joining his daughter Grissom waved to the spider and said farewell. He scooped Bella up into his arms and placed a loving kiss on her. "Feel better, sweetie?"

She nodded, kissing his cheek before she settled her dark head on his shoulder.

Sara smiled from the front door, watching them.

When Grissom turned to go back inside he saw his wife looking at them and smiled back. "We just started a new foundation. Habitat for Arachnids and Arachnophobiacs."

She laughed and gently took Bella from him, kissing her head. Then she kissed her husband. "I know you could never kill a spider, Gil."

Bella looked over at the grass. "Bye, 'pider!"

Then she settled her head on her mother's shoulder.

Such is the life of a two year old arachnaphobiac.

The End!

A/N: My childhood provides for great story fodder. LOL. ELM and I had fun writing this, and we hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks again, and please review!


End file.
